RWBY: Faunus Au
by demonknightalex
Summary: What would happen if both Yang and Ruby were faunus? If Blake was taken in by the Schnees when she was little? Their lives intermix when a chance meeting comes to pass and maybe a little romance along the way to becoming huntresses.(Whiterose and Bumblebee pairings) Sorry for a sucky summary!


**AN: Hello people of fanfiction name is Demonknightalex, at your service*bows*. This is my first story and I would be happy to take any criticism since I feel like I'll need the help, I might need all the help I can get.**

**RWBY belongs to roosterteeth and creator Monty Oum, not me, I don't own RWBY what so ever. **

* * *

><p>A girl with a red hood runs through a herd of panicking people, running from the darkness known as Grimm. The screams of those unfortunate souls that couldn't outrun the beasts echoes through the night as the little six-year-old girl runs towards where the chaos is at its peak. '<em>No, no this can't be happening! Where's mommy, where's big sis?!'<em> Those thoughts run through the little girl's mind as she searches relentlessly in the turmoil that surrounds her. She pants as she stops to look around, there are bodies littered around, fire burning and the howls of Grimm. '_Whe-where are they, they have to be around here somewhere.' _As the little girl prepares to run again, a cry from behind her freezes her in her place, she recognizes that voice. Smiling for the first time that night she turns and runs in the direction of the familiar battle cry. Knowing it to be her mother she runs toward it not knowing it would be a moment she'll never forget.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Summer yells as she slays another Death Stalker. She turns as a Beowulf comes at her from behind and slashes the claw that was coming at her. The Beowulf cries in agony as it's hand gets cut clean off by the white cloaked wolf Faunus. As Summer was going to kill the Grimm she hears her daughter.

"Mommy!" Ruby yells as she finally finds her mother. Summer makes quick work of the Beowulf as she runs towards her daughter with white rose petals behind her and scoops Ruby up.

"Ruby what are you doing here, it's dangerous, where's Yang?" Summer asks while running to a safe place away from the creatures of Grimm.

"I don't know, she said she was going into town to get some of the groceries you asked for a-and then I heard people screaming after she left", Ruby says as tears flow down her face. "Mommy, I'm scared."

"Hush my little pup everything is going to be fine, I promise you" Summer says, scratching the base of Ruby's wolf ears as her crying begins to stop. As Summer continues to comfort Ruby, her ear twitches as a twig breaks and the familiar growl of a Beowulf reaches her ear. She unsheathed her sword in time to block the Beowulf's claw from harming her and Ruby. The Beowulf roars as it struggles to sink its claws into the older Faunus while Summer tries to counter the beowulf with Ruby still in her arms and not wanting her daughter to get hurt, slashes the beowulf's paw and immediately retreats in a cloud of white rose petals. Summer was able to get far enough away from the beowulf to get Ruby to a safe place in an abandoned house. Trying to calm her young pup by scratching the base of her ears, Ruby tries to make sense of what's happening around her, trying her hardest to control her sobs and rapidly beating heart as she hears her mother trying to calm her down.

When Ruby finally calms down, she looks up at Summer and sees that her mom's eyes are calm even with all the turmoil happening around them. Summer sees the fear deep within her daughter's silver eyes and wishes to see her eyes full of cheer and happiness that she usually sees them as. Suddenly Summer hears the grumble of a beowulf nearby and the footsteps of not one but three beowulves coming in her and Ruby's direction, saying a silent curse, Summer pulls Ruby away from her and looks deeply into her daughter's eyes praying that Ruby will understand what she's going to say. "Ruby, I need you to listen and listen well, no matter what you hear and no matter what you see I need you to run as fast as you can in the direction of the nearby town."

Ruby listens to her mother's words and has a terrible feeling in her gut telling her to stay with her mother. "But mommy, I-I don't want to leave you, I want to stay with you and big sis please,I can fight, I can fight with you don't leave me alone!" Ruby begs to her mother, crying all the while. Looking at Summer with tears flowing down her face, begs her mother to stay with her. Fearing that if she follows her mother's orders, that something bad will happen.

Seeing that her daughter doesn't want to leave her, she gently grabs Ruby's face and brushes the tears from her daughter's eyes with her thumb and with sad eyes looks at her frightened daughter and gives her a tender, loving kiss to her forehead, pulling back Summer says, "I know it's scary but you must listen to me Ruby , I'm a huntress and huntresses must slay the grimm that threaten the lives of faunus and humans, so that there is always hope and light in this world that we live in, to show to those who can't defend themselves that there are guardians that protect them. It's my duty to keep people safe from the darkness that surrounds us and to keep tragedies from happening because of the grimm but it's also my responsibility to keep my daughters' safe. With these responsibilities I have to do what's right and to keep you safe I need you to run, find your sister and get somewhere safe, please, my little rose, I need you to do this for me."

Ruby hesitantly nods her head and complies with what her mother told her and pulls her mother into a tight hug. Summer puts Ruby down and grabs her sword that was on the ground and listens around her for the beowulves she heard earlier. She hears the cracking of buildings around her and the few howls and growls left of the remaining grimm. Suddenly her eyes shoot open and grabs Ruby while doing a barrel roll in time to dodge the beowulf that crashed through the wall of the house. Putting Ruby down, Summer sprints into action by slashing the beowulf with blinding speed and the howls of pain given from the beowulf attracts the other two beowulves. While dealing with the three grimm, Summer yells out to Ruby, " NOW, RUBY RUN!"

Ruby heard her mother and began to run as fast as she could away from her mother without turning back but screeched to halt when she heard her mother scream in pain instead of her battle cry. Forgetting what her mother told her before,and turned 's eyes widened, her heart stopped beating and everything around her flooded into darkness except for one thing. Her mother. In the jaws of one of the beowulves, bleeding an emense amount of blood while her mother plunged her sword into the head of the beowulf. Slowly, everything began coming back into motion and Ruby noticed that her body was running toward her mother without her thinking about it and a feral growl left her mouth as she kept running towards her mother. "MOMMYYYYY!" the yell left her mouth right before she landed on the head of the beowulf killing her mother and using her elongated claws started to rip away at the bone mask around the beowulf's head. The beowulf roared and started to whip its head around to get the young wolf faunus off of it, when that failed it raised it's claw and threw it downward. Ruby, too consumed in rage against the beowulf, didn't notice the beowulf's claw coming at her from the side. As the beowulf's claw ripped into Ruby's back, Summer's eyes widened as she saw her daughter's blood fly across the sky.

"NO!" Summer screamed as a growl left her throat and using her bloodied hands pried the beowulf's jaw from her abdomen and with strength she never knew possesed and broke it's jaws. While Ruby was falling Summer grabbed onto Ruby and was able to get her to the ground. Summer bit back a gasp as she saw her daughter's back maimed by the beowulf's claws and with her remaining aura, Summer struggled to stop the bleeding and with tears in her eyes she knew that this might be the last thing she can do for her daughter. '_I'm sorry Ruby, I'm sorry Yang I can't keep my promise to either of I beg of you please keep yourself and Ruby safe.'_ Then suddenly multiple growls are heard around them as the remaining grimm come to the scent of fresh blood.

Summer stands up and with fury in her eyes, rips her sword from the dead beowulf's dissolving head and roars at the top of her lungs at the grimm that surrounds her. '_I will protect my pup no matter what!' _And with blind rage started to tear down the numbers of the grimm in her path while her strength is leaving her, the only thing in her mind are her two daughters. Her body begins to burn but before she can truly become the wolf that she is, an ursa major slams it's body into her, knocking her of balance and losing her focus. Being caught out of focus, Summer didn't notice the claw that was coming at her before it was too late and the claw dug deep inside of her and as the pain consumed her she was able to hear Ruby's cry for her.

Ruby was yelling out to her mother in a panic but as she continued to watch, her heart restricted into itself when the ursa's claw slashed into her and the remaining three other grimm started to rain upon her mother's body. As she watched her mother still continued to fight even without her weapon and although wanting to help, the pain from her back burned in excruciating welled up in Ruby's eyes as she continued to look helplessly at her mother who's giving everything she's got to keep the grimm away.

"MO-!" her cry was cut short as an eight year old lion faunus came running to her. She slid on the ground to pull Ruby into a hug.

"Oh my god, Ruby I'm so sorry are you alright, crap you're bleeding, I knew I should have just stayed with you," Yang said in a hurried voice, panic seeping into the older sibling as she looked at her little sister's blood stained, mangled she looked into her sister's eyes, all she could see is panic and agonizing sadness in her deep silver eyes,gone was the childish cheer that was always present. Seeing that in her eyes frightened Yang to her core as her sister must have seen awful things in the short amount of time, not that she blamed her seeing the bloodied, unidentifiable bodies littered around their village. "Ruby I need you to talk to me, are you alright, please anythi-" her pleading was cut short as her mother called out to her.

"Yang get yourself and Ruby out of here, run away from this place!" As Yang finally noticed Summer a few yards away, battling two ursas but being at a huge disadvantage against them, bloodied and losing more of that precious liquid. Yang was about to argue the order that her mother gave her but before she could utter a word, her mother beat her to it. "Please Yang I want the two of you safe, even if it's the end for me, I want the two of you to live on, to keep fighting," chocking back a sob Summer continued," I love with all my heart my precious little girls, live on no matter what hardships you may face, keep moving forward and know that I will always be with the two of you," blinking back tears Summer yelled,"NOW GO! AND KNOW THAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!"

Gathering her resolve, Yang lifted Ruby into her arms as the fire raged on around them, trying not to look back, Yang continues to run from the creatures of grimm and her mother that's fighting , Ruby kicks and cries for Yang to let her go, to turn around and stay with Summer but no matter what Ruby tried, Yang wouldn't budge and say that there were tears in Yang's her teeth, Ruby stops struggling against her stronger sister and merely looks back as tears keep cascading down her face and as she continues to watch her mother fight and grabbing on to the tiniest bit of hope that her mother will survive keeps looking. That decision and what she saw will never leave her, her eyes widen in horror as she sees Summer, her mother be brought down by an alpha beowulf that came from the woods behind the burning village. As a new wave of tears leave her eyes Ruby yells," MOMMY! NOOO!" When Yang hears her sister's cry, more tears stream down her as with renewed vigor, starts to run faster than before to get them away from what was happening.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to the both of you'_

Both of the girls' eyes widen as they hear their mother's voice in their head. Yang tripped as she lost her focus and both her and Ruby tumbled in a messy heap on the ground. Both of the girls continued to cry as they realized that their mother was gone. Yang crawled to her little sister as her sight blurred with tears still slipping from her eyes, her only consistent thoughts being _'Mom's dead' _and _'I need to get Ruby somewhere safe'_. When she finally reached her, Ruby had her ears flattened down on her head, crying as the previously sealed wound on her back started to bleed once more. Panicking for the safety of her sister, Yang started to yell out Ruby's name to get her attention and to see how bad the wound hurts but even with all the yelling, Ruby wouldn't react at all to her but Yang continued to call out to her sister while shaking her body in a vain attempt to get a reaction.

While Yang continued her endeavor to get a reaction from her sister, Ruby kept replaying the moment when her mother died at the claws of a beowulf. Replaying and hating every moment that she couldn't help her mother because she was too weak to really do anything, but most of all hating the grimm that took away her away from her and Yang. As she kept remembering, all she could see was blood, red against the pure white snow that littered the grounds. Her mother covered in her own blood as the beowulf sliced into her, spraying the crimson liquid around as it rains down around her.

Red.

_Red, like roses._

_._

_._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RUBY!**_


End file.
